Passeio Noturno
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Em uma noite estrelada de Dakota, Gear e Super Choque encontramse em meio aos seus passeios. Short meloooooooosa, Slash GxSC.


**DISCLAIMER:** Static Shock, seu universo e personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos estão reservados à Warner Bros. Co.

**WARNING:** Adivinha? Essa fic tem Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi, Boy Love! Poooortanto, se você não gosta, utilize-se desse maravilhoso recurso do navegador chamado "voltar", e procure algo que te agrade. Falow?

**Enjoy the Fic!**

**PASSEIO NOTURNO**

Da janela do seu quarto, Richie olha a noite estrelada. Em noites como aquela, o céu de Dakota oferecia um espetáculo raro, e a beleza iluminada pela lua crescente aquecia seu coração. O veludo negro do céu noturno lembrava-o da pele de seu amor.

Virgil... como era possível que eles tivessem levado tanto tempo para perceberem que o carinho, a preocupação, a necessidade de estarem sempre perto um do outro era muito mais do que amizade? A cada dia, a cada hora, maior era a vontade de estar com Virgil, maior era a necessidade de tê-lo junto a si, nem que fosse apenas para conversar, jogar videogame, falar sobre quadrinhos ou ouvir um de seus novos Cds de Rap. Em seu coração, em sua mente, a figura de Virgil era uma constante. Seu melhor amigo, seu primeiro amor.

Suspirou e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Quase meia-noite. Seus pais, com certeza, já estavam dormindo pesado. A beleza da noite e a brisa fresca que soprava convidavam para um passeio. Vestiu o uniforme, pegou a mochila e saiu voando, em busca de seu lugar favorito de reflexão.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Virgil se sentia inquieto, e a única forma de se acalmar era dando um longo passeio. Certificou-se de que seu pai e sua irmã dormiam, selou a porta com uma carga de eletricidade estática, trocou de roupa e saltou a janela, ganhando altura rapidamente em seu disco eletrizado. O sobretudo esvoaçava atrás dele, as tranças embaralhavam-se e, por vezes, tapavam-lhe a visão. Atingiu uma altura de onde podia vislumbrar toda a cidade e diminuiu a velocidade, aproveitando o vento suave da noite.

Olhando o céu estrelado, pensou em Richie. Ele adorava passar horas observando o céu noturno, e eles atravessaram muitas madrugadas no telhado do Posto da Solidão, abraçados, apreciando a paisagem noturna de Dakota.

Ele sorriu ao pensar em seu namorado. Os dois eram simplesmente... perfeitos juntos! Não havia como negar que eles nasceram mesmo um para o outro... O que mais seria essa absoluta falta de necessidade de mais alguém, essa plenitude do relacionamento dos dois? Mais do que amigos, mais do que parceiros, mais até do que amantes... eles eram um só.

Lembrou de quando se dera conta, pela primeira vez, de que o que sentia por Richie ultrapassava todos os limites de uma simples amizade. Quando vira ele levar aquele tiro, no ginásio onde arrumavam a Festa das Bruxas, e pensara que o pior poderia acontecer... ficou quase louco. Passara a noite inteira no hospital, sentado a cabeceira dele, velando-lhe o sono. Lembrou de quando, tendo certeza de que o amigo dormia profundamente, acariciou com carinho os fios loiros e sussurrou o que estava sentindo. "_Preciso que você acorde, Richie... preciso que você ouça o que eu tenho pra dizer... você é uma parte importante da minha vida, a mais importante de todas..._", ele sussurrou no ouvido de Richie, olhando a pele pálida, o corpo esguio e musculoso relaxado, o lençol subindo e descendo com a respiração compassada. "_Você precisa saber... eu te amo..._". Ele chegara perto dos lábios do amigo e roçara de leve os seus, num beijo suave, delicado. Quando Richie acordara no dia seguinte, Virgil perdera completamente a coragem de lhe dizer a verdade, e o relacionamento dos dois estacionara por um tempo.

Perdido em meio às lembranças, Virgil notou que, inconscientemente, tomara o rumo da casa de Richie. Quando estava quase chegando, notou pendurado na janela algo que passaria despercebido para qualquer um, mas que para ele era um código: um pequeno lenço verde, na maçaneta do vidro. Sinal de que Richie não estava em casa.

Em uma noite como aquela Virgil sabia exatamente para onde o loiro iria. E tomou o rumo do prédio da estação de TV de Dakota, onde visualizou, de longe, uma figura vestida de verde, sentada no telhado do prédio, aos pés da antena transmissora.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Quando chegou ao seu "lugar de reflexão", Richie acomodou-se e tirou a mochila das costas, acessando alguns arquivos antigos. Na sua maioria, vídeos de ações heróicas de Gear e Super Choque. Mas havia alguns vídeos dele e de Virgil na escola, com seus outros amigos, ou com a família Hawkins... lembranças que ele gostava de rever às vezes.

Em meio às imagens, Richie lembrou-se de quando ele e Virgil, finalmente, assumiram um para o outro o que sentiam. Foi logo após aquela tremenda confusão com Brainiac, quando aquele maldito vírus de computador assumira o controle de suas ações... A batalha fora dura, e ele sentiu um terrível remorso ao ver Super Choque exausto e ferido...

_Ooooo-FlashBack-ooooO_

Super Choque e Gear voltaram para o Posto da Solidão, apoiando-se um no outro. Virgil esperava que o outro não notasse sua respiração acelerada e o coração descompassado, numa mistura de alívio, cansaço e desejo. Estava mais do que feliz por ver Richie bem, e por mais exausto que estivesse, tudo o que queria era beijar o outro até perder completamente o fôlego.

Richie não estava em melhor situação, e se sentia extremamente embaraçado. O que Virgil diria se soubesse o que estava passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento? Como o outro iria aceitar os sentimentos novos que floresciam nele, de maneira incontrolável, pelo amigo de tantos anos? Achou melhor esquecer por um tempo a confusão que lhe tomava o coração, e ajudou o outro se acomodar em uma cadeira, enquanto buscava o kit de primeiros socorros.

- Ahn... Richie? – Virgil falou, hesitante, enquanto o loiro passava anti-séptico nos arranhões em sua perna.

- O quê? – Richie não levantou o olhar, temendo encontrar os olhos do amigo.

- Me desculpa se... se eu te machuquei de algum jeito, hoje... eu vi que você parece meio bravo comigo... desculpa qualquer coisa.

- Eu é que peço desculpas... parece que fiz um estrago medonho em você... olha só esses cortes... – Richie terminou os curativos, resistindo a tentação de passar as mãos pelas pernas bem feitas – Deixa eu ver o seu pescoço.

- Ah, mas quem fez isso foi aquela traça virtual do Brainiac, não você... – Virgil tirou o sobretudo com um gemido e inclinou a cabeça, expondo a pele do pescoço, com um hematoma que começava a arroxear.

- Isso vai ficar bem feio, amanhã... – Richie pegou uma pomada de dentro do kit, e começou a espalhar com cuidado, deliciando-se com o toque da pele negra e aveludada.

- Não se culpe. Eu sei que você jamais me machucaria de propósito. – alguma coisa no tom de voz de Virgil captou a atenção de Richie, e ele ergueu o olhar, azul encontrando negro. Uma infinidade de sensações correu através daquele olhar, e Richie podia ouvir o ar realmente estalando entre eles, com a eletricidade que o corpo do outro emanava. Os rostos foram se aproximando devagar, as pálpebras se fechando aos poucos, até os lábios se encontrarem de leve.

O beijo começou suave, só um encostar de lábios. Mas aos poucos todo o desejo reprimido, todo o amor contido veio à tona, tornando o beijo exigente, faminto, desesperado. As línguas se encontraram, entrelaçaram-se e lutaram pelo domínio. Richie enroscou a mão nas tranças, puxando o outro para ficar de pé. Sem quebrarem o beijo, os corpos se encontraram, apertando-se numa tentativa de se fundirem. Quando interromperam o beijo, em busca de ar, ficaram abraçados, arfando, com as testas encostadas, e sorrisos de pura satisfação nos rostos.

- Virgil... – Richie começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelo outro, que pousou-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios, suavemente.

- Acho que não precisa falar mais nada, né? – o loiro sorriu e assentiu.

- Não... acho que não – e voltou a tomar os lábios dele de assalto. E assim eles passaram juntos aquela primeira noite, no Posto da Solidão, perdidos nos lábios um do outro, e tentando recuperar um pouco do tempo perdido.

_Ooooo-Fim do FlashBack-ooooO_

Richie sorriu com as lembranças doces daquela primeira noite, sentindo a mesma sensação cálida, que sempre lhe ocorria ao pensar em Virgil, preencher-lhe o peito. Na tela da mochila, passava um vídeo de uma das aventuras de Super Choque, antes do advento de Gear. A lembrança daquele episódio sempre lhe deixava com um gosto amargo na boca... toda a cidade de Dakota voltara-se contra Virgil, acreditando que ele se virara para o crime... inclusive ele! Não acreditou em seu melhor amigo, naquele a quem conhecia melhor do que a qualquer um... preferiu pensar na possibilidade do amigo ter enlouquecido com a mutação...

Absorto no vídeo e mergulhado em auto-recriminações, assustou-se ao sentir um par de braços fortes envolver-lhe, mas relaxou ao ouvir a voz conhecida e bem humorada, sussurrar roucamente em seu ouvido.

- Terra chamando Gear... em que planeta você anda, amor?

Voltou a cabeça o suficiente para encontrar os olhos negros de Super Choque, escondidos pela máscara. Tirou o capacete, de modo a poder beijar de leve o namorado.

- Não está meio tarde pra ronda? – perguntou em voz baixa, enquanto escorava as costas no peito do outro, que se sentara na laje por trás dele.

- Tava meio agitado, resolvi dar uma volta pra relaxar... passei pela sua casa e vi o lenço na janela... imaginei que você teria vindo pra cá, ver as estrelas. – beijou os fios loiros.

- Você me conhece melhor que eu mesmo, até...

- O que você estava vendo aí?

- Uns vídeos antigos... aquela história do Replay, lembra? O seu "gêmeo malvado"... – ele brincou, fazendo uma voz cavernosa. Super Choque riu.

- Se lembro... com toda a polícia de Dakota atrás de mim, e ninguém acreditando que não era eu...

- Inclusive eu...

- Ah, não, Gear, você ainda se sente culpado por aquela história? Faz muito tempo, e você tinha seus motivos... – ele virou o namorado, de modo que os dois ficassem de frente um para o outro – Esquece disso, ta?

Os dois beijaram-se suavemente, e ficaram acariciando os rostos de forma terna, olhando-se nos olhos, um desnudando a alma para o outro. Nunca houve, nem nunca haveria segredos de um para o outro. Seu amor tinha sido apenas uma evolução natural de sua amizade... tinha o mesmo calor, a mesma sinceridade, a mesma falta de barreiras, a mesma confiança. Mesmo que houvesse tido momentos de dúvida, eles nunca foram fortes o suficiente para minar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Ta uma noite linda... – Super Choque falou, baixinho – Quer dar um passeio? Podemos ir até a beira do rio, que acha?

- Uma boa idéia... alguma chance de me dar uma carona no Disk Shock? – Gear respondeu, com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Huuuuummm, não sei... – o outro pareceu pensar – Sabe, você teria que andar beeem agarrado em mim... – deu um beijo estalado nos lábios do loiro – O que estamos esperando!

Eles riram e se abraçaram forte. Super Choque preparou o disco e os dois saíram voando, atravessando o céu estrelado da noite de Dakota, aproveitando seu romântico passeio noturno.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooOOooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**N/A**: Okay, quem vai começar o festival de maldições e ataques? Só peço que sejam rápidos, eu não suporto dor...

Gente, eu não pude segurar... Acho Super Choque e Gear simplesmente perfeitos um para o outro, fofos demaaaaaaiiissss!Que me perdoe quem não curte o casal... bom, mas quem não curte não devia nem estar lendo, hehehe...

Sei que a fic não ficou grande coisa, ficou beeem fraquinha... mas foi só a necessidade urgeeente que me bateu de escrever alguma coisa com esse casal mais que lindo!

Dedicado a minha little sister mais que amada, meu Karma querido, Arween Granger... que foi quem pela primeira vez me abriu os olhos para esse casalzinhu!

E para minha super migucha Rocket Queen, que curte um afro-descendente sarado, no estilo do Virgil, hehehe...

Pra vocês, com muito amor, minhas lindas!

E já sabem... se acham que vale a pena... review me!

Kissu!


End file.
